Vehicle bumper assemblies are known for providing energy absorbing characteristics. A typical vehicle bumper assembly comprises a bumper beam and a pair of crush cans. The crush cans are positioned on the end of a frame member of a vehicle body structure and also secured to the bumper beam so as to absorb impact loads of certain predetermined values, thereby reducing or eliminating deformation of the frame member of the vehicle body.
Bumper assemblies generally comprise a bumper beam typically extending laterally across the front or rear of a vehicle and which are provided generally for absorbing energy during a front or rear impact. Such bumper beams are disposed under a cosmetic overlay or fascia and are either mounted directly to vehicle frame members or to a vehicle frame member by the crush cans as discussed above. The crush cans are designed to fold upon such front or rear impacts.
There are several issues with current bumper beam designs and methods of manufacture. Generally speaking, each vehicle model or market segment may require a separately and uniquely designed bumper beam to meet the desired performance characteristics and the necessary governmental regulations, with heavier and larger vehicles typically requiring more robust designs than lighter vehicles. In addition, current bumper beam designs are generally quite complex and incorporate a plurality of cross-ribs and other support structures in the bumper beam to meet the necessary performance and regulatory requirements. Such designs require complex tooling to manufacture the bumper beam which can add to tooling costs associated with changing the bumper beam designs to match and accommodate changes in the vehicle market segment designs. In addition, current bumper beams tend to weigh more than is desirable especially when attempting to maximize fuel efficiency while maintaining the desired performance characteristics.
Thus, there remains a significant and continuing need for a design of a bumper beam that could be rapidly and cost effectively designed and modified for use across a wide range of vehicle segments and that would allow for lower manufacturing and assembling costs along with improved energy absorption characteristics in a lighter weight assembly.